The problem of peeling an onion and removing it hard skin is well known and several attempts to create a device that simplifies and speeds up the process have been done.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,297 such a prior onion peeling device is disclosed. The device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,297 comprises two parts; one that holds the onion and one that cuts through the outer hard onion skin and that in the same time peels of the cut pieces of skin. It has been found that there are some problems with the prior device. For examples that the device is easily jammed by partly peeled onion skin.